Need for Speed: Underground 3 (RichardLamborghini)
Need for Speed: Underground 3 is a racing video game developed by Ghost Games and published by EA. After the successful prequel from 2003 and 2004, EA announced the new game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows platforms. Plot The game's plot revolves around the player, as he is the newcomer in town. The game takes place in Goldenwood, and the player enters the town, only to be mistreated by powerful street gangs. He escapes Palmont City after a fatal car crash. Marissa helps out and guides the player throughout the story. The Golden Eyes, a Japanese street racing club is responsible for taking the player down, as they tipped off the cops. The player has to gain a rep throughout the city, and get revenge. There leader Akiro, hired Kenji, Angie, Wolf, and Darius into his crew. As the player wins races, he challenges the bosses and won. He eventually challenges Akiro, and defeats him. City Size and Weather Goldenwood is the biggest map to date of any Need for Speed game. The game runs at 1080p, and along with that, the game uses the Frostbite 3 game engine. The weather effects returned from Need for Speed: Rivals, and a new Day and Night cycle is included. Goldenwood is largely based on Las Vegas, Tokyo, Hong Kong, and New York. The city has seven regions, South Palm, Richmond, Downtown, Westminster, The Hills, The Countryside, and the Canyons. Car List *Acura Integra Type R * Acura NSX 2005 * Acura NSX 2015 *Alfa Romeo Brera *Alfa Romeo 4C * Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione * Aston Martin DB9 * Aston Martin DB5 * Audi S6 *Audi S7 *Audi TT *Audi R8 5.2* *BMW 2 Series Coupe *BMW M3 GTR Street E46 *BMW M4 *BMW Z4 M *Citroen DS3 Racing *Chevrolet Camaro SS 1969 *Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray *Chevrolet Sonic RS *Chevrolet SS *Chevrolet Impala SS 1964 *Chevrolet Bel Air 1955* *Chrysler 300C SRT-8 *Chrysler Crossfire SRT-6 *Chrysler 300 SRT-8* * Datsun 240Z S30 *DeLorean DMC-12* *Dodge Challenger R/T 1970 *Dodge Charger R/T 1969 *Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat* *Dodge Charger SRT-8 2012 *Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392 *Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat* *Dodge Dart GT *Dodge Neon SRT-4 *Dodge Viper SRT-10 *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor *Ford Mustang Boss 302 1969 *Ford Mustang Fastback 1967* *Ford Fiesta ST *Ford Focus SVT *Ford Focus ST 2006* *Ford Focus ST 2012 *Ford Focus RS 2016 *Ford Mustang GT *Ford Mustang Shelby GT350R *Honda Prelude SiR BB5 *Honda Civic SI EK9 * Honda Civic Type R EK9 *Honda CRZ Mugen* *Honda S2000 *Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 R-Spec *Hyundai Veloster Turbo *Infiniti Q60 *Infiniti Q70 *Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT-8 2012 *Kia GT4 Stinger *Lancia Delta HF Intergrale *Lancia Stratos HF 1973 *Land Rover Range Rover Evoque Coupe *Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged 2006 *Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged 2013 *Land Rover Range Rover Sport Supercharged 2005 *Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR *Lexus GS 350 F Sport *Lexus IS-F *Lexus LS 460 * Lexus LF-A *Lexus RC-F * Lotus Exige S* *Lotus Evora S *Mazda Eunos Cosmo 20B *Mazda MX-3 *Mazda MX-5 *Mazda RX-7 FC3S * Mazda RX-7 FD3S *Mazda RX-8 SE3P *Mazda RX-8 R3 *Mercedes Benz C63 AMG Coupe Black Edition *Mercedes Benz SLK 55 AMG *Mini Cooper S 2015 * Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX * Mitsubishi Eclipse GTS * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X * Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 * Nissan 240SX S14 *Nissan 370Z Nismo Z34 *Nissan GT-R R35 *Nissan 200SX S13 * Nissan Silvia Spec R Aero S15 *Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 * Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec R33 * Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec-II Nur R34 * Opel Astra VXR * Opel Corsa VXR * Opel Speedster* * Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 * Peugeot 208 GTI * Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 1971 * Pontiac GTO The Judge 1969 * Pontiac GTO 2003 * Porsche Cayenne Turbo Mk1 * Porsche Cayenne Turbo Mk2 * Porsche Macan S * Porsche 911 993 Carrera * Porsche Cayman S * Porsche 911 Carrera Turbo 930 * Porsche 911 GT3 RS 991 * Ram SRT-10 * Renault 5 Turbo * Renault Clio RS 200 Turbo EDC * Renault Clio V6 * Subaru Legacy B4 Blitzen * Subaru Impreza 2.5 RS *Subaru Impreza WRX STi 2004 *Subaru Impreza WRX STi 2006 *Subaru Impreza WRX STi 2008 * Subaru Impreza WRX STi 2011 * Subaru Impreza Cosworth CS400 * Subaru Impreza STi 22B * Subaru Impreza WRX STi 2015 *Tesla Model S P85D* *Toyota Chaser Tourer Mark V *Toyota Celica GT-S *Toyota Celica GT-Four ST165 *Toyota Celica GT-Four ST185 * Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 * Toyota Crown Athlete * Toyota GT86 * Toyota FT-1* * Toyota MR-2 GT-S * Toyota MR-2 Spyder *Toyota Supra Mk4 *Toyota Supra RZ * Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 * Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk7 * Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk6* * Volkswagen Golf R32 Mk5 * Volkswagen Polo GTI Mk4* * Volkswagen Polo GTI Mk5 * Volkswagen Corrado VR6 * Volkswagen Jetta GLI Mk6 *Quick Race and Multiplayer Only acura integra r.jpg|Acura Integra Type R 2014_alfa_romeo_4c_overseas_01-0216.jpg|Alfa Romeo 4C 2015-audi-tt-.jpg|Audi TT BMW_Z4_.jpg|BMW Z4 chevy sonic rs.jpg|Chevrolet Sonic RS ford focus st.jpg|Ford Focus ST Mazda MX5.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata honda crz.jpg|Honda CRZ dodge dart gt.jpg|Dodge Dart GT toyota supra.jpg|Toyota Supra 1969_dodge_charger-pic-15884.jpeg|1969 Dodge Charger R/T 1970_dodge_challenger-pic-20157.jpeg|1970 Dodge Challenger R/T aaaaaa.jpg|Audi RS7 infiniti-q60-coupe-concept-photos-and-info-news-car-and-driver-photo-654230-s-429x262.jpg|Infiniti Q60 FordFocusRS_02-640x460.jpg|2016 Ford Focus RS untitled-271039.jpg|Toyota AE86 Trueno toyota-ft-1_600a-620x414.jpg|Toyota FT-1 Ford Mustang GT.jpg|Ford Mustang GT chevy camaro.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 nissan 370z nismo.jpg|Nissan 370Z Nismo volkswagen golf r.jpg|Volkswagen Golf R nissan skyline-gtr-r34.jpg|Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 Mercedes-Benz-C63-AMG.jpg|Mercedes Benz C63 AMG Mazda RX7.jpg|Mazda RX-7 1992 Mazda RX8.jpg|Mazda RX-8 Mitsubishi-Evo.jpg|Mitsubishi Evo 2015 nissan silvia s15.jpg|Nissan Siliva S15 toyota gt86.jpg|Toyota GT86 chevrolet-ss-inline-photo-511204-s-original.jpg|Chevrolet SS GT350R-Motion-102-626x382.jpg|Ford Mustang Shelby GT350R lexus-isf.jpg|Lexus ISF 77332fd45edd8a0342aef1e97beda294x.jpg|Dodge Charger Hellcat dodge challenger hellcat.jpg|Dodge Challenger Hellcat 2014-Nissan-GT-R-placement-2-626x382.jpg|Nissan GT-R R35 2014-chevrolet-corvette_100418864_l.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Subaru WRX.jpg|Subaru WRX STi Police Police are now included in the third Underground installment. They behave just like any other Need for Speed game, except they contain the same types of high speed vehicles as the other games. * Ford Police Interceptor (Ford Crown Victoria, Heat 1) * Ford Undercover Police Interceptor (Ford Crown Victoria, Heat 2) * Ford Police Interceptor (Ford Taurus, Heat 2) * Ford Undercover Police Interceptor (Ford Taurus, Heat 3) * Ford Police Utility (Ford Explorer, Heat 3-5) * Dodge Charger Hellcat (Heat 3) * Dodge Charger Hellcat Undercover (Heat 4) * Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray (Heat 5) * Nissan GT-R R35 (Heat 5) * Helicopter (Heat 5) Gangs A list of the rival gangs in the game: * The Golden Eyes*: '''The most powerful gang in Goldenwood, led by main antagonist Akiro. They drive a plethora of vehicle types and models, meaning that the player would need to prepare for anything. * '''VIP Nation: A gang that specializes in driving heavily tuned luxury sedans. They race well on long courses without many corners due to the weight of their vehicles, but said weight allows them to decommission police vehicles easily. * 2FastKrew: '''Quite possibly the weakest gang in Goldenwood, they specialize in Prelude and the Civic SI. They are well known for pouring their money into REALLY ugly body kits that actually lowered vehicle performance, incredibly bright paint jobs, and lowering their ride height as much as possible as opposed to actually putting on performance upgrades. * '''OuTLaW*: '''A gang that uses a lot of dirty tactics while racing. They range from the average shunts and bumps to literally attempting to ram their rivals into traffic and even going as far as attempting to KILL rivals and cops alike. It's no wonder they ended up as the most hated gang in Goldenwood. Their leader drives a heavily tuned Mitsubishi 3000GT. * '''Chupracabras: '''A racing gang that usually drives and specializes in '''Muscle Cars. '''They are well known for modifying classic cars, Mustangs, Camaros, Challengers, and Tuners into lowriders. They're mainly seen in South Palm. * '''Road President: A racing gang that specializes in driving various generations of Mitsubishi Lancer Evolutions, particularily the lighter Evo. III and IV iterations. They are mostly found in the Canyons partaking in Touge races where there are a lot of corners and so that the cops have a hard time finding them. * Rallye: A team that specializes in off-road driving. They aren't too bad on paved roads either. They mostly specialize in vehicles that were used in the WRC at one point or another, such as the iterations of Toyota Celica GT-FOUR, Ford Focus RS, Subaru Impreza WRX STi, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, along with classics such as the Lancia Stratos HF and Renault 5 Turbo. They race mainly in the Countryside where there are a lot of unpaved roads. * Unbound*: A team that mostly races with European exotics (along with the occasional Nissan GT-R or Lexus LF-A). They prefer pouring their money into actually getting more performance out of their already good cars, and hate those that put too much cosmetic upgrades to their cars. They can be found in any region of Goldenwood, but they are based in Westminister. Their leader drives a BMW M4 equipped with a DTM-spec body kit. (Unlike other cosmetic upgrades, this body kit actually increases air flow and downforce, making the car faster and grippier.) * Speed Master*: A team from Tokyo that used to race on the Yokohane Line. They specialize in Japanese tuners of all shapes and sizes, and they frequently race along the freeways throughout the city. Their leader drives a dark blue Nissan Skyline GT-R R32. * Rolling Guys: Another team from Tokyo that used to race on the C1 Loop. They specialize in driving Toyota AE86s. Originally, their cars used to be rice burners, but after realizing the critical mistakes, they built up their skills to make up for the weak engine power of their cars (some members even managed to swap their cars' engines). Because of this, they're mainly seen in the Canyons and Downtown where top speed doesn't always matter. * West Coast Sharks*: A team that specializes in driving various American cars, both classic and modern. The members with modern vehicles have managed to break the barrier between American cars and good cornering ability, whilst the members with classic vehicles have modded their vehicles to accelerate on a dime. They're usually seen in Richmond, and their leader drives a matte red Dodge Viper SRT-10. *Major Gangs Race Types *Touge- Similar to Carbon's canyons. The player must survive a mountainside without falling off, or getting far behind. *Circuit- Several Laps around a area. *Sprint- One lap, the player must reach the finish line first. *Checkpoint- Racing alone around a set of checkpoints. *Drift- Drift to gain the largest amount of points against opponents. *Drag- The player must shift during the right times to win. Multiplayer A total of 32 players can be on a lobby. They can show off there tuned vehicles and race against each other. Trivia *The game is the first Need for Speed game to be a next gen exclusive. *The map of the game is the largest map of any NFS game. *The game is the first game since Nitro that offers the AutoSculpt feature. *The game brings back the Canyon races from Need for Speed: Carbon except is has been renamed Touge races. *Unlike the previous Underground installments, Underground 3 introduces stages, and a select few of super cars (most of which cannot be used in Career Mode.) Category:Racing Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Windows Games